wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-159.191.197.127-20190502160519
"What do you think of the exchange students?" Tau asked, pushing her wheelchair down the hallway. Katydid shrugged. "They seem pretty nice. I mean, Indigo's really intense, but other than that, they're cool. Whiteout's definitely someone I'd like to be friends with." "That would be a nice change of pace from the attention she's getting," Cinnabar agreed. "Some of the snobby kids have already started calling her 'Weirdout,' which is just mean. Yeah, she's weird, but the good type of weird." They walked into Art, where Ms. Danaid was hanging up their social justice posters. All four exchange students were sitting in a cluster in one of the corners, unsure of what to do. "I'm going to invite them over," Tau decided. Cinnabar frowned. "Really? I mean, they don't seem exactly open to talk---" "Hey, guys!" Tau called, waving at them. "Come sit with us!" The four of them exchanged a couple of glances, then moved over to their table. Katydid stuck out her hand. "I'm Katydid. These are my friends Tau and Cinnabar." "I'm Clearsight, the couple is Fathom and Indigo, and this is Whiteout." "Her ex's younger sister," Indigo coughed. Clearsight gave her a death glare. "So, how're you guys liking Pantala so far?" Cinnabar asked, smiling wryly. "Bit different from Pyrrhia, I gather?" "Well, yeah," Fathom admitted. "I mean, it's not totally different, but it's still a little weird. Everyone's so... polite." "Not everyone," Tau said, laughing. "You should see Cinnabar's cousin---he's a total jerkwad." "Guys, the teacher's talking," Clearsight told them. They all looked up at Ms. Danaid. "Now, seeing as it's almost the end of the week, we've got new exchange students, and we've just finished our last project," she was saying, "I'm declaring this a free day. You can listen to music, but only if you use headphones and do your work. Remember, just because this is an elective doesn't mean I don't have the right to take your phone away if you're goofing off. Art supplies are in the bins. Have fun!" A wave of students instantly swarmed the art supplies, Fathom and Whiteout included. Clearsight calmly took out a couple of black pens and began drawing an intricate Zentangle design. "That's really cool," Katydid told her, watching the design take place on the paper. "I've tried doing stuff like that before, but it's never worked." "It's kind of a collab between us," Indigo explained. "She draws, I color." "Doing stuff like this relaxes me," Clearsight added. "I can get kind of stressed sometimes, so this helps me focus." Fathom and Whiteout finally emerged from the crowd, supplies in hand. Whiteout had gotten a little bit of paint on her face, which she either didn't know about or didn't care. "Lots of emotions," she said gravely. "Flashes of red here and there. Slightly dangerous." "Whiteout has associative synesthesia," Clearsight explained to the confused looks on Katydid, Tau, and Cinnabar's faces. "Sounds and smells have colors to her, basically." "So when she called the class blue, it was a compliment?" Cinnabar guessed. "Yeah," Fathom confirmed. "It's her way of telling you that you're nice." He showed them the hunk of white wood he'd gotten. "I'm thinking of making this into an octopus." "He's really good at sculpting and carving," Indigo told them. "He's made a lot of cool stuff that way." Katydid watched with amazement as Fathom swiftly cut, chopped, and sanded the wood, slowly forming a minature octopus with big eyes. He finished it with a tiny FT on the curve of one of the tentacles. "For you," he said, presenting it to Indigo. "You can name it whatever you want." "Aw, thanks!" Indigo took it and squinted. "I think I'll call it... Blob." "Oh, that painting's so pretty, Whiteout!" Tau exclaimed as the blue-eyed girl proudly displayed her watercolor painting of a narwal. The buzz of a phone cut through the chatter of the students around them. Clearsight pulled a purple phone out of her pocket and checked it. Her face flickered with annoyance. "Sorry, I have to take this," she told them, standing up and leaving the room. ---------- Part five! Hope you like it! ---Starry the NightWing